Doomfire: Elements of Rage (Solo)
| levelrange = 110| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = 1139| altname = Doomfire: Elements of Rage Solo| }} Notes * The lava in this zone will instantly kill you. * Curing detriments quickly is key to avoiding mana drains. Potion cure if needed. Bosses # is located at and is spawned by killing a greater flamelord of gall at . #* Power drain. #* He emotes "Spikesnot summons elemental rage" which puts a buff on him. # is located at and is spawned by killing a greater flamelord of fury at . #* Daedalus also has a huge power drain and spawns a half dozen adds during the fight called a Daedalus disciple. #* Daedalus also spawns fire crystals from time to time. These emit a strong knockback. Pull him into the nest at to limit the knockback. # is located at and is spawned by killing a greater flamelord of violence at . #* Manacrush has a huge power drain detrimental. Cure the DOT, mana potions and Overclocked Manastones are of little help. #* When he says "Crush... You..." immediately joust out of the purple circle on the ground, or die. #* Manacrush will at times put you in a manacage. You can attack the cage to break it. #* Manacrush casts a fear. Crouch and Walk can help. # is located at and is spawned by killing a greater flamelord of fury at . #* He has two friends, and . # is located at and is spawned by killing the previous name. #* Power drain and summons adds. Walkthrough You start the zone in an area with three paths. Notice the two paths to the right are both blocked with red glowing barriers. Take note of these: the right path will open after you kill the first two names. Head down the only open path and you quickly come to where the path goes left and splits between an upper and lower path. Take the upper path and follow it to the end where you find a greater flamelord of gall. Kill it and you will see an emote "You hear a very strange sound below you" as the first boss is spawned, a snail named , on the lower path. After killing Spikesnot, follow the path to the right to the ledge overlooking the lava. Continue following it as it winds up. Keep going until you either see the greater flamelord of fury or reach the ledge he stands on at . Killing the flamelord triggers the emote "You hear the sound of massive wings" as spawns. Continue along the path until you see Daedalus, a giant phoenix. Killing him will open the pathway mentioned earlier. Dropping down off the ledge Daedalus was on leads straight back to the starting spot. Head up the newly opened path, following until it cuts sharply left. Right in front of you in a low rise with a greater flamelord of violence. Killing the flamelord triggers the emote "You the sound of what can only be described as massive rocks grinding together" as the next boss, , spawns off the path to the left. Kill him. Across from Manacrush's platform, the path continues up and also splits towards the edge by a pool of lava. Follow it that way before heading up and kill a greater flamelord of fury. Killing the flamelord triggers the emote ''"You hear screaching above you" as the next boss, , spawns. Head up the main path to the next platform and hang a left where you can see flying behind some elementals. Kill it and its cohorts to spawn the final name. Head back to the main path and continue up all the way to the pillars where you will see . The portal to exit the zone is at .